Detention can be good
by Peddie4evr1002
Summary: Here is my second story. This story takes place in season 3. What is going to happen when Eddie and Patricia are left alone in detention? Find out by readin this story :)I know summary sucks.


**Hey, soo this is my second story and it's about Peddie cause I love them. Hope you're gonna like it :)**

Detetion can be good

Patricia's POV

I was in detention. Ughh, Mr. Sweet gave me detention becaus I wrote some messages to Sibuna . I was sitting on desk and I hear some voices in the hall. I think I hear Eddie but it is impossible. Then the doors open. I see Eddie. What? I was thinking to myself" What is he doing here?" And then door was closed and Mr. Sweet was not here.

„What are you doing here? " I ask him.

„ I was waiting you for sibuna meeting and then my dad said that I also have detention" he answer.

„Ohh, now is possible, I heard some voices but I did not was sure is that you" I say.

„ Soo, what are we going to do?" he ask me.I shrugged . He was step closer to me.

„Maybe we can wait that detenton end" I said in Duh ton. He was now even closer to me, if that was impossible.

"Ok" he was going to lean but I push him away. Then he do something realy leaned and kissed me.I push him away.

"What was that?" I asked/yelled.

"Look, Patricia I still like you. I never stop liking you and ..." he was cut off my kiss. We were kissing and then we pull away from each just for air. We started kissing again. We were kissing about ten minutes, and then Mr. Sweet came in. We do not reacted.

" WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING!? " Mr. Sweet yelled.

"That is obviously, is that?" Eddie ask sarcasticly.I laughed.

"GET OUT OF HIS LAP PATRICIA!" Mr. Sweet yelled. All school heared and saw what happen. They started laughing, becaus they heared and saw everything. Stupid Mr. Sweet left door open.I was still in Eddie's lap.

"DID YOU HEARED OF HIS LAP" he said.I gentely pull of his was really angry.I looked all was on Eddie.

"I left you two alone for twenty minutes and you started kissing" Mr. Sweet said and he little bit calm down. We are in big trouble . Mr. Sweet do not liked me and he did not like me were quiet.

"Now you two have detention for one month and you are not going to be together in it " he said.I look at was now angry at his dad.

"I think you two are okay with that, soo..." he said.

"No. We are not okay with that.I am not going to break up with Patricia again" Eddie said. Mr. Sweet look at him with that angry face.

"Edison are you arrogant to me?" he ask with anger.

" Yes, , I love Patricia with my all heart and she means everything to me" Eddie said as my cheeks turned red.

" And I love you Eddie" I said.I does not concer that everybody saw us.

"AWW" they all explamed.

"Go to my office, now" Mr. Sweet said. We stood up and went to Mr. Sweet's office. We sat down on two chairs . Mr. Sweet closed the door.

"I am very disapointed with you Edison"he said.

"Why are you disapointed to me?" Eddie asked.

"No do not be disapointed at him.I really love him and he said that he love me soo can't you just be happy for him. Please" I said with pupie face. He fall on that face.

"Ok, you two can be together becaus I see that Edison is happy with you, Patricia" Mr. Sweet said.

"YES" I said happily.

"And call me Eddie please, dad" Eddie said.

"Of course,_Eddie_" he said. We left office and hand in hand went to our next class. Me and Eddie sat down beside each other.

"Well, Amber is not here so someone have to say it.. " Alfie said. I looked him with confused face. Then he started:

„YAY PEDDIE IS BACK TOGETHER" Alfie said with girly. Everyone laughed, expect me and Eddie. My cheeks turned red. The rest of classses were boring, the bell ring and we left school.I went to my room thinking about detention. It was good that Eddie and I get back together. But there is still detention of one month, but maybe it is not going to be bored with Eddie. I am soo happy becaus me and Eddie are back together. PEDDIE! Ok I sound like Amber.I was in my daydreaming when Trudie shouted.

„DINNER" she said.

" Finally" Alfie said.I sat down at my usual place. Eddie sat beside me. He wrapped an arm around me.I ate and just when I was about to go to my room someone hugged me.I knew that was Eddie.I turned around and saw him. He leaned and kissed me.

"I missed you Yacker" he whispered into my ear.

" And I missed you, Kruegar" I said.

"Night" he said.

"Night" I said and kissed him. It was short kiss.I went to my bed before Victor do his _spech about pin drop._I sleep with smile on my face and I was thinking about everything that happend to me. That was best detention of my life. And I finally fall asleep.

_Patricia and Eddie forever_ 3

**Like it ? Then**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**Peddie4evr1002**


End file.
